


The Prize

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Prize

Draco couldn't believe he'd won the Ministry raffle. Well, actually he could because he'd paid off the man choosing the winning ticket out of the large glass goblet. But he was still quite surprised no one else had paid a higher price. There was always the risk of being outbid. 

Approaching the dais, winning ticket in hand, he noted the scowl on the face of his prize. 

"Malfoy," Potter said, spitting the name as if it was distasteful even to speak it. "What did you do? Bribe the judge?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. Surely you aren't going to back out. What would the precious Ministry think of you then?" Draco sneered.

"It's only one date. Don't get any ideas, Malfoy." 

~*~

"Do you think they bought it?" Harry said as they Apparated into Grimmauld Place.

" _I_ was quite convincing," Draco replied as he pulled his lover into a kiss.

"You didn't have to pay off poor Stan Shunpike. Nothing would have happened between me and my date," Harry said as he pushed Draco's robes from his shoulders allowing it to puddle at the blond's feet. 

"Did you see the look in Pansy's eye, Harry?" Draco replied as he pulled Harry's belt from his trousers, undoing the button and the zip.

"Yeah, you have a point there. Maybe this was the best option," Harry agreed, reaching into Draco's pants and wrapping his fingers around his lover's hardening cock.

"Maybe?" Draco managed between gasps as Harry stroked him firmly.

"Definitely." Nibbling along Draco's jawline, Harry whispered, "I want to tell everyone, Draco, tell them we're together."

Draco stilled. "Are you sure? Before you said—"

"That was before. Now I want them all to know you are mine," Harry finished with a bite to Draco's neck as well as a wicked twist of his wrist on Draco's cock.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed as his orgasm was wrenched from him.

"Sounds good," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Draco's back, holding him steady. With a pop, he Apparated them to the bedroom to finish their 'date'.


End file.
